Z-9
The Z-9 (NATO reporting name "Haitun" which translates for "Dolphin") is a utility helicopter built by the Chinese Harbin Aircraft Manufacturing Corporation for the People's Liberation Army. The helicopter is a licensed copy of the French Eurocopter AS365 Dauphin and has been in service since 1994. The WZ-9 is modified version with hardpoints on stub wings to mount anti-tank rockets and missiles. Its primary use was to be an interim attack helicopter while the WZ-10, a dedicated attack helicopter, was being developed. It still serves its interim role while the WZ-10 is being put into full production. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The WZ-9 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, taking on a role very similar to the UH-60L Black Hawk. It has a pilot who controls the aircraft, as well as having access to anti-tank rocket pods. Unlike the Mi-24 Hind, the WZ-9 has two gunner positions, each armed with an M134 Dillon Minigun. On top of that, the vehicle carries another two passengers that have access to their kit weapons and gear. Singleplayer The WZ-9 is used by the player in the mission Heavy Tonnage to destroy the cargo freighter, and is also seen in Air Traffic Control used by the PLA, although the player can kill the pilots before they reach their helicopters and steal one themselves. Multiplayer The WZ-9 appears on the maps Bridge Too Far, Cold Front, and Special Op; all at the Chinese Base on the respective map. The vehicle handles much like the Black Hawk, although it is less maneuverable than the AH-64 Apache, AS-665 Tiger, or the Mi-24. With a coordinated team, the vehicle can be a very stable weapons platform, being able to take down enemy armor with the pilot's rockets, while the gunners deal with infantry, as well as being able to drop off two more infantry, or have its passengers repair the vehicle. Battlefield 4 The Z-9 Haitun is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The Z-9 Haitun first appears in Shanghai, used by the PLA to deliver troops to the tower. It appears multiple times, firing at the player when Pac is trying to unlock the door. Later in the level, It is used as an escape vehicle for Kovic, Hannah and Jin Jie. A Z-9 appears later in South China Sea and Suez, often delivering troops via hovering and having ground troops rope down. Here, they can be shot down by the player with a RPG. Multiplayer The Z-9 Haitun serves as the PLA's air transport. It is the equivalent to the USMC's UH-1Y Venom and the RGF's Ka-60 Kasatka. The Z-9 Haitun's main role is to ferry infantry. In similar fashion to Battlefield 3, anyone can now spawn inside the chopper without having a person from the same squad in the chopper, which can allow for a single chopper to deliver more people without having to return to pick up more. The Z-9, like other air transports, doesn't have any offensive weapons, and thus must rely either on either the miniguns, passenger weapons, or roadkilling in order to defend itself. Countermeasures are also scarce, consisting only of IR Flares, which serve only as a defense against anti-air weaponry. The second and third passenger slots are armed with miniguns, as mentioned previously. Unlike in Battlefield 3, the miniguns do no damage to MBTs, and may only damage lighter ground vehicles and air vehicles. These miniguns are relatively inaccurate at distance and if the target is moving, but with cooperation they can be used to good effect against infantry and various light vehicles. The final two passenger slots allow the players to make use of their kit's weapons and gadgets. Thus an engineer can be used to fortify the chopper with repairing, or can provide heavier anti-vehicle capabilities with anti-tank weapons and anti-air weaponry. As with all transports in the game, it has no unlocks or upgrades, and only the paint scheme can be customized. Its default paint/finish is a shiny black, similar to the WZ-10. Gallery China Transport Helicopter.jpg|The Z-9 from a player prospective on Altai Range. Z-9.Campaign.png|The Z-9 as seen in Shanghai Trivia *The Z-9 Haitun has a deployable landing gear which will automatic deploy when the helicopter is close to the ground, making it unique to UH-1Y and KA-60 which are both using fixed landing gear. However, it's purely cosmetic and has no effect on vehicle's physics. *The Z-9 Haitun, along with the UH-1Y and the KA-60 all share the effect of the passenger miniguns having "flashlights" attached to them. In a dark area, one can see a very bright flashlight-esque effect pointing in the direction of the minigun barrels, allowing for easier aiming. This also happens in third person for the pilot, but that will turn itself off once back in first person. The same trait is shared with all vehicles in the game, though only in third person; the light simply projects from the front of said vehicles. It's harder to notice on land and water vehicles, but having them fall from a high place can show off the light right before they land. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4